The present invention relates to an electronic calculator having a graph display function, for converting a functional formula into a graph and displaying it via a simple key operation.
In conventional electronic calculators (e.g., personal computers, pocket computers, and the like), a program is created using BASIC language or the like, and data (e.g., functional formulas and numerals) is then input to display a graph. Alternatively, when a formula is input, each calculation result is represented by one dot on a display section, and a plurality of dots form a graph display thereon.
However, among the above-mentioned conventional electronic calculators, the former requires a special-purpose program for displaying a graph, and an unskilled operator cannot execute a graph display with ease. In addition, since the latter does not store the displayed data in a memory, enlargement or reduction of the displayed graph cannot be performed.